


A Forgotten Conversation

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "North decides to help Bunny get over his fear of the sleigh by taking him for a ride (While the Pooka is still asleep,Mind you,And when he wakes up they’re like up high in the middle of the desert or something and he freaks OUT)"Shortly after defeating Pitch at the end of the Dark Ages, North thinks he can finally show Bunny the wonders of flight. He’s wrong, and they discuss what this means.





	A Forgotten Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr 7/5/2013.

Later on, after he had stopped shaking, when the blood stopped rushing in his ears and he began to be able to hear, and even accept, North’s apology, he realized that it wasn’t just the flying that had been the problem.  
  
Yes, Bunny had hated flying, he still hated flying, and after this he wasn’t ever likely to stop hating flying, but North really hadn’t been being foolish or malicious when had bundled Bunny, asleep, into the sleigh, intending to surprise him with an aerial view of the Alps when he woke up. North had known of his fear of flying, but they had just defeated Pitch—ended the Dark Ages! So surely Bunny’s fear would be gone and North would finally be able to share the joy of flight with him.  
  
That hadn’t turned out to be the case. When Bunny awoke in the sleigh high in the air, his fear of flying had woken too, just as strong as ever. North had landed as soon as he found a clear spot on a mountainside, and now was sitting next to Bunny.  
  
“You know what this means, don’t you?” Bunny asked North, sitting up straighter and lifting his head from his hands. “The bastard was right. We can’t make fear go away, can’t make  _him_  go away for good.”  
  
“We were still victors in the battle, though,” North pointed out. “We will win whenever he fights us, whenever he reappears.”  
  
“Should we really be fighting against someone—something—so ineradicable, though? We don’t fight Death, after all.”  
  
“Is probably too late,” North said, quieter than usual. “If he is necessary, he has power but no believers now. It will make him insane, unless we find him. And he probably does not want to be found.” He shook his head. “Sooner or later he will pick another fight. We will have another chance to solve the problem then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment from Tumblr notes:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: I love what you did with this prompt!


End file.
